Serial storage protocols, such as, serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) protocol, have gained widespread use and acceptance. Although SATA protocol (e.g., as described in “Serial ATA Revision 3.1,” Gold Revision, Serial ATA International Organization, Jul. 18, 2011) provides for a significant maximum permitted communication bandwidth, that bandwidth is inherently limited by certain parameters of the SATA protocol itself. For example, the SATA protocol provides only for single lane, half duplex communication. These and other provisions of the SATA protocol inherently limit or reduce the maximum communication bandwidth that could otherwise be carried out in accordance with the SATA protocol.
Simply increasing the number of communication lanes, and/or attempting to communicate in full duplex, would not be satisfactory solutions, since such changes would not be compatible with SATA protocol drivers (and/or other SATA processes) that are currently deployed (e.g., that are only capable of using single lane, half duplex communications). Accordingly, it would be desirable to increase the communication bandwidth of SATA protocol communications, while maintaining compatibility with such currently deployed SATA protocol drivers (and/or other SATA processes).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.